Yellow and Polka Dots
by kissinginparis
Summary: Summer Rain&its metaphorical rainbows. Wally/Kuki, completely and a hundred percent fluff.


Wallabee Beatles had always liked the rain, the feel of it on his fingertips, the little droplets soaking into his t-shirt. He liked the earthy smell that it left when it disappeared, making sure it wasn't forgotten. He liked that the rain could be peaceful and brash all at the same time. He loved the pitter-patter of the raindrops on his window. He especially loved the rainbow it left behind, a dramatic exit to it's grand finale.

* * *

It was one of those hot rains that came and went in the summer and Wallabee peered out his window out of habit. He smiled when he saw what he always did on rainy days, a sixteen year old girl like himself in a bright yellow rain coat and polka dot toe-socks. He almost laughed at her attire but held back as he watched her twirl in the gray afternoon. Her name was Kuki Sanban, Wallabee's girlfriend and long time neighbor.

He wondered how it was possible to be so stylish yet own such a hilarious outfit. Wallabee assumed the rain brought out her childishness. He looked back at the math paper on his desk and looked to the window again, deciding which was a better option. He slid his roll-y chair to the window laughing as Kuki jumped into the puddles that filled the streets. He opened the window to call out to her.

"Having fun?" He asked jokingly, only to have her return a vigorous nod with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked, stopping her kid-like antics for a moment. "Please?" She pouted, the pout that Wallabee could not resist.

"No thanks," He grimaced at the thought of being seen out there.

"Please Wally?" She begged clasping her hands together.

The image of him with polka dotted toe-socks and a bright yellow raincoat popped up in his mind and his eyes widened, "No flippin' way."

"Oh, come on, please, please, PLEASE!" She whimpered.

"Fine..." He walked out, in his jeans and t-shirt pulling a large navy blue umbrella from the rack near the door and walked outside.

"You came!" She squealed doing another twirl.

"Kuki, you do know it's raining right?"

"No, it's sunny!" She said sarcastically before bursting into her irresistible, tinkling laughter.

"You're going to catch a cold." He said, his Australian accent filled with concern for the petite oriental before him, she just shrugged it off.

"Summer rain is a rare thing Wally." She jumped into another puddle, her giggles filling the air. She grabbed his hand and jumped again, he only hopped, not really wanting to be seen doing what even his eleven year old brother would consider immature.

"Come on, let's go inside." He tugged at her thin, yet strong arm, but she didn't budge.

"You're such a party-pooper." Kuki responded, rolling her violet orbs.

"Party-poorer? Me?" He scoffed.

"Yes sir." She answered, placing her manicured hands on her hips.

"Oh, please." He responded, rolling his own emerald eyes.

"Nothing but the facts." She replied, spinning again.

"Would a party-pooper do this?" He asked, holding the umbrella up with one arm and pulling Kuki towards him, molding his lips to hers.

When they finally pulled apart she laughed, "Maybe not a party-pooper, but definitely a Wallabee." He grinned at her and carelessly jumped in a puddle, splashing her.

"Wally!" She playfully whined, hitting his arm. The two began play fighting and soon it became a sword fight with two fallen branches.

"Kuki!" Mushi Sanban yelled from an upstairs window. "Get your butt inside!"

"Now thats a party-pooper." Wallabee said. The two laughed, going in separate directions.

When Wallabee got to his room he shook his shaggy, now wet, blonde hair, and sat down, concentrating on his math.

Wallabee Beatles had always liked the rain, the feel of it on his fingertips, the little droplets soaking into his t-shirt. He liked the earthy smell that it left when it disappeared, making sure it wasn't forgotten. He liked that the rain could be peaceful and brash all at the same time. He loved the pitter-patter of the raindrops on his window. He especially loved the rainbow it left behind, a dramatic exit to it's grand finale.

Or maybe it had something to do with Kuki Sanban and her yellow raincoat.

* * *

_I haven't written anything in a while now&i was getting bored, thus this was created !(= Hope you guys like it, Reviewwww !_

_-Alyssaaaaaaa (;_


End file.
